


She Will Be Loved

by transkakyoin



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dovewing's Powers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Story: Tawnypelt's Clan, Tribe of Rushing Water (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transkakyoin/pseuds/transkakyoin
Summary: i don't mind spending every dayout on your corner in the pouring rainlook for the girl with the broken smile
Relationships: Dovewing/Tigerheart (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	She Will Be Loved

Dovewing laid in the nursery, her kits curled at her belly. She was glad the three of them had managed to rest after Shadowkit's episode, but she wished desperately that she could join them.  
Instead, she stayed wide awake, watching over her kits with an intense worry burning in her belly. Every small twitch or shift, from Shadowkit or otherwise, had her whole body tensing in anticipation. She didn't know how much longer this could go on for.

As she laid with her kits, her mind began to wander. Shadowkit had most likely been seeing the Tribe of Rushing Water - Dovewing hardly had any doubt. But there was still that lingering worry, the fear that her kit would be brought such a long distance for nothing.  
Maybe...  
Maybe she could try again. Sure, it had been a long time, but maybe Starclan would be merciful.  
Maybe they'd let her use her powers one last time.

Dovewing shifted her position, being careful not to wake her kits, and focused, her ears straining to hear like they used to when she was younger. She never thought she'd miss her hearing so much, but here she was, trying desperately to get even just a fraction of the power she used to have.  
But nothing came of it. It was like she had moss stuffed in her ears, blocking out everything but the sound of Pouncekit's snoring or Lightkit's sleepy mumbling.  
Resisting the urge to groan, she tried again. And again. Over and over, she tried and she tried, straining her ears to try and mimic what she once had. She could've sworn she got close, too, but then she heard a soft voice.

"Dovewing?" Tigerstar asked, padding into the nursery with concern in his eyes.  
Dovewing quickly turned, her ears aching from the strain. "Oh- Tigerstar, what are you doing here?"  
"I came to check on you and the kits," he murmured, stepping forward and pressing to Dovewing. "Were... were you trying to use your powers again?"  
Dovewing's pelt burned with shame. She hadn't expected to be caught doing something so ridiculous, especially by her mate.  
"I was," Dovewing admitted, glancing down at the kits with a sigh. "I figured I would try. Maybe if I tried hard enough I could hear the Tribe, and see if they were really in trouble."  
"Oh, Dovewing," Tigerstar murmured, turning and burying his nose in her fur. "You'll just hurt yourself if you keep trying so hard. Just relax; you'll be more of a help to Shadowkit if you're well rested."  
"I suppose you're right," Dovewing mused. Her paws kneaded the moss below her. "I'm just worried. What if Tawnypelt is right, and he is seeing the Tribe? I want to find out, but... my stupid powers are gone. I'm practically useless."  
"You aren't useless," Tigerstar retorted, lifting his head to look at her. "You're a great warrior, a great mate, and an incredible mother. Any cat can tell just how much you care for your kits, and how hard you work to prove yourself. Don't sell yourself short just because you can't use some Starclan-powers."  
A purr rumbled in Dovewing's chest, and she blinked warmly at her mate. "Thank you, Tigerstar, that helps more than you know. I love you."  
"I love you, too," Tigerstar purred. "Now, rest. I'll come back and check on the four of you soon."

Tigerstar carefully exited the nursery, and Dovewing sunk back down into the nest, curling protectively around her kits. Content, her heart warmed by her mate's kind words, she allowed herself to drift off into sleep, knowing that her kits would be safe - she would be sure of it, powers or not.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just assuming tigerstar has been told about his mate's powers at some point in the past sfskljksdfjk


End file.
